Cliche Acts of Romance
by That-SONICxDASHIE-guy
Summary: -Sonic team teleports over a whopping 52 space and time anomalies to Equestria. i dont even know how to explain that. Sonic team attends PCC along with the Mane6. This is just a beta chapter. Please review and let me now if i should finish it. -Pairings: Sondash , Twitails, Shadinkie, Twi-Shad-Tails love triangle maybe, Knucklejack -RatedM for language and possible lemon hehe


"Wake up Sonic."

"Sonic, wake up."

A firm hand shook the sleeping Sonic as he refused to be awoken from his peaceful slumber. The gruffly voiced hedgehog started to shake the hedgehog harder as his patience began to grow short as Sonic snored softly against Shadow's once-in-a-blue-moon "polite" coaxing.

Shadow's patience finally went to the wall as he grabbed Sonics' leg harshly and pulled him sharply out the bed, abruptly startling the drowsy hedgehog causing him to run around for a couple of seconds before smacking hard into the wall at high speed.

Shadow smirked in satisfaction and put on his burlap satchel over one shoulder looking back at Sonic who was sitting up rubbing his forehead that made contact with the wall. "Get up fool, it's time to go." Shadow said in annoyance while reaching into the side table on his side of the room and pulling out his two Custom Ithaca 1911's and putting them gently into his underarm holsters. Shadow then went to the mirror and checked over himself, keeping his frown; until he made sure he looked perfect. Shadow straightened his black long jacket which handsomely sported a red trim then tied his black tie that when worn against his black and red thinly striped dress shirt would make ladies have to double take. After satisfied he smirked, and walked to the door, opening and then slamming the door hard behind him.

Sonic sighed as he finished rubbing his forehead and laid back on the hideous carpet that the floor donned remembering that today was the first day him and his friends suppose to be going to Ponyville Community College. To think it was just a week ago when Shadow, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and himself had accidentally teleported across a whopping 54 time and space anomalies and finally crash landing right into the Land of Equestria, smack dab in Canterlot... into the main ballroom... at the time of a very important dance lesson with Celestia and Luna. Funny how time travel works, huh? After telling the Princesses their story they decided to let the foreigners stay for a while and get them enrolled into a school to test their knowledge and see what they know. Today his team including Amy and Shadow is supposed to be transferring to Ponyville to attend Ponyville Community College.

Sonic uncharacteristically got up slowly and headed to the bathroom to get showered. After which Sonic then got dressed in his red jacket that sported two white vertical stripes that much resembled racing decals you'll find on a streetcar along with his favorite pair of dark-blue, baggy jogging pants that cuffed around his lower calf. He then strapped on his shoes and dashed out the house.

Sonic headed downtown to where the train station was located. When he got there Sonic observed the long line and scowled in distaste as he resented waiting. Upon further investigation he realized that the train was very... pastel colored. Sonic cocked his head as he started to realize everyone's skin that was native to this world was a wide range of pastel colors.

On the boarding platform he saw Amy, Knuckles, and Tails boarding the train along with many other people. Sonic crossed his arms as Shadow walked up silently behind him frowning as usual.

"You're not getting on that train, are you?" The dark hedgehog assumed, his arms now crossing.

"Nope," The Blue Blur replied simply, smirking as an idea sparked in his head.

"You're about run to there, aren't you?"

"Yeap" the steam-powered Locomotive hissed loudly as it started to depart and roll downhill towards the sloping tunnel that led down the mountain towards Ponyville which resided in the valley.

Shadow crossed his arms and closed his eyes, although it looked he was staring at his feet while he awaited Sonics' signal. Sonic jumped around a bit getting loose for the race against Shadow they unofficially agreed to. The Cobalt hedgehog waited until he heard the train leave the sloping tunnel into the valley before Sonic and Shadow both dashed off with a boom.

The two hyperactive hedgehogs bolted down the tunnel with the quickness. Blue and red blurs crossed and swerved around the dark, round tunnel with an array of beautiful rojo and azure streaks.

The two caught up with the train in less than a second and decided to show off for the passengers, Sonics' idea of course.

Something of blue flashed in the peripheral (I may shorten this as Periph later on) of Amy's vision and she instantly knew who high speed streak of brilliance that was is. It was no other than _Her_ Sonic. A big smile of excitement spread over her peach colored muzzle as she awed at him leaving a spectacular light show in her wake.

His streak of light then zipped over the train to the right side of the train as the left side was replaced with a stunning red display of luminance.

The passengers oohed and ahh-ed at the lights thinking it was just a new feature in the tunnels.

Without warning the two lights then dashed off with a sonic boom that rocked the train and frightened many citizens as they completely left the tunnels on to the town.

"*sigh* isn't he wonderful?" Amy asked rhetorically as she leaned her head against the window.

"Umm...?" said a random passenger that was sitting beside Amy.

*sigh*

* * *

An extremely loud alarm screamed as it vibrated viciously against the end table as it sang the song of its people.

"RING AH RING RING MOTHERFUCKER", it seemed to shout when in reality it went more along the lines of "RING AH RING RING RINGGGGGGG RINGGGGG ... bitch"

Suddenly a highly annoyed cyan fist of doom, hungry for a certain alarm clock came slamming down onto the verbose instrument of dream shattering with a vengeance.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", moaned a voice. A head full of Vibrant, rainbow colored hair became apparent as the sleepy figure tossed the covers off herself to the floor of her massive room. Sunlight poured lazily through the tall windows of one side of her room. The soft rays danced off the miniature puffy clouds that was floating around aimlessly; without aid from a breeze, truly free to wander the huge expanses of the elliptical room.

Rainbow Dash stood and stretched tall, reaching her hands towards the ceiling and balancing herself on the tips of her toes as she stretched with finesse. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she then stretched her wings, getting all the kinks out before she rose in the air and doing an elegant twirl and when she landed she smiled and put her hands on her hips and let out a graceful note of happiness and beauty... I mean that what she would have done if she was Fluttershy.

Let me restart.

Rainbow Dash instead gave herself a half-assed stretch before tossing her now broken alarm clock to the trash-bin, and walking out her room while scratching her butt through her black with cyan trim boyshorts and smacking her dry mouth to try to moisten it up. The cyan speed demon walked downstairs to the main floor.

She made her merry way to the semi-big, modern style kitchen and prepared some strong coffee to get her day started.

After her coffee was she took a long sip despite how steaming hot it was. While still sipping her coffee her phone vibrated so she unlocked it, went to the message:

"Whoa! OMG DASHIE PUT YOUR JOE DOWN AND GET TO SCHOOL! IT STARTS IN LIKE 10 MINUTES!

And your toast is Bouta pop... Now."

Rainbow dash spat out a continuous stream of hot coffee as she finished reading message, her magenta eyes wide with shock as she remembered that today was the first day of PCC. The toast dramatically popped up and bounced off her head as she continued her gushing stream of coffee. Fluttering footsteps of small feet was heard as she ran back up the stairs to get dressed.

***Ten Minutes Later***

Rainbow Dash bounced out of her house on one foot, struggling hard to put on her shoe while the whole time holding a toaster strudel in her mouth, a comb in hair, and halfway dressed.

Without paying attention to where she was expertly hopping she bounced right on off the large cloud foundation that held her humble not humble abode up.

While plummeting to the ground at terminal velocity Dashie tried to finish pulling up her skinny jeans over her butt and slip on her leather short jacket.

After finally getting situated she landed gracefully on the cool ground and ran as quickly as she could to the school.

First class: Advance Functions and Models

Rainbow dash zoomed through the archways and the long, maze-like hallways desperate to make it to her class as quickly as possible; trying to not be late on her First Day!

She found the correct hallway at last and busted into the AFM classroom and quickly shouted "**HERE**!", as loudly as she could, maybe because she was so stressed...aww. Also to make it worse, her breakfast, the toaster strudel, fell right on the floor with a crispy flop which seemed to echo mockingly in the silent room. Embarrassment coursed through Rainbow Dash like adrenaline as she stood there holding the door open.

The students and the teacher stared at Rainbow Dash in a long, cumbersome silence until an over joyous reply came from the back of the room "HII DASHIE!" Sure she wished someone had said something, but not from Pinkie Pie.

The professor put on a sarcastic smile and aimed his silent anger at the already embarrassed newcomer. "Well, looks like you are too slow to get to class." he mocked her speed as he tipped his head to the wall clock that sat upon the wall looking like an average, boring wall clock. "Take a seat Ma'am." Rainbow Dash stubbornly held her head up in pride as she made her way to her seat, ignoring the snickers and looks her less-than-fellow classmates shot at her. "Now like I was saying", continued the professor, "We are blessed with several new students that are not from around here; heck not even from this world they say. Please, would you guys introduce yourselves?"

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose!" The pink hedgehog replied happily as she did a lil excited hop and peace sign. She sakura hedgehog had on a sleeveless, mid-thigh length red and white, stylish sweater dress which showed off her flawless, smooth arms and strong, smooth legs. Her outfit was also accompanied with a pair of glossy red and white upper-calf high boots.

"Hello Everyone, my name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails, it'll be a pleasure learning with you all this semester." The kitsune called out, politely and bit timidly as his twin tails intertwined with each other making a couple of females D'aww at him. The golden fox had on a classic, brown aviator jacket with his name and first plane donned on its breast. He also sported a pair of baggy burgundy pants and red and white sneakers. And on his furry, furry head was a pair of aviation goggles which from the students perspective they knew he was most likely a technical or mechanical geek or something.

With a booming, masculine voice full of pride Knuckles took the floor. "My name is Knuckles the Echidna!" He beat on his obviously strong chest with a large gloved fist to accent his point. Knuckles had on a pair of baggy, green cargo shorts with the belt not even looped, but tied around his waist. He also had on a yellow and white vest that was halfway zipped, exposing his hefty chest to whomever's eyes that preyed upon it.

The next alien that stood up to introduce himself was Shadow. Everyone seemed intrigued by him mostly by this air of mysteriousness that flowed from him. His cold, red eyes scanned everyone faces before he said anything. "My name is Shadow, the **ULTIMATE **life form." With ushering the last part a wise, powerful look sparkled in his eye and he smirked as some of the students before him widened their eyes in slight fear.

"Ugh, you gonna be much longer Shadow? Cause I would love to introduce myself too." Sonic snickered beside him. Shadow casted a glare of annoyance at his blue counterpart as he stepped up.

"W'sup everyone" Sonic beamed at the crowd in front of him, his emerald green eyes tinsel. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog!" He threw up his trademark thumbs up and smirk and he winked at everyone.

"The fastest thing alive." Sonic finished proudly.

At this Rainbow Dash looked up and her magenta eyes locked right on the blue hedgehog with a heightened sense of interest. Slowly the ends of her mouth started to go up into a small smile as his kind eyes locked with hers for a second. Her heartbeat thumped against her chest as the world around her slowed to a crawl. Her eyes crawled over Sonics' body; his face, she admired his handsome features, his quills, his eyes...

The cyan mare continued to stare as he was now talking to Tails as he and his friends went to their seats. Suddenly a bright pink cloud that was Pinkie's head emerged in her vision like a lunar eclipse (huzzah), blocking out the wonderful, cool, sun that was Sonic.

"Dashie, have you gone coco in the loco? You can't eat Sonic! Why've you been staring at him with that look in your eye? ... Are you... A Zombie!?" Pinkie exclaimed and Rainbow dash pushed her face away. As she resumed eye-molesting Sonic.

"Great Celestia..."


End file.
